The present description relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to adapting the behavior of mobile devices based on observed mobility trends. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, space and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile devices. Base stations may communicate with mobile devices on downstream and upstream links. Each base station has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of the cell.
In Long Term Evolution (LTE) and other systems, a mobile device or user equipment (UE) may transmit a random access (RA) preamble, such as over a random access channel (RACH), to establish a connection with a base station or eNodeB (eNB). The mobile device may initially transmit the RACH preamble at a power level determined by a downlink path loss and transmit power (e.g., a standard value). The mobile device may increase the RACH transmission power until the base station responds. This process of increasing RACH transmission power by the mobile device until the base station responds can be inefficient and can introduce unnecessary delay into connection establishment processes. During this ramp-up time, the mobile device may also provide substantial interference to other nearby devices, such as devices served by the same cell.